Weekends
by SnapWay
Summary: Cooper and Blaine have school weekends to themselves with their parents gone on a business trip, and brotherly love ensues. Slightly AU, pure fluff and smut, slight angst in first chapter. M starting chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first fic on this account, and it's some CoopBlaine lovin'!Cooper is living at home with Blaine and their parents are gone for a month on a business trip. This first chapter's in first person, but the rest will be in third.

Rated M for a reason! Gay smut and incest, don't like don't read!

I don't own anyone or anything affiliated with Glee.

**Weekends**

* * *

"Hey, everything okay?"

A hand came down on my shoulder, the same grip I've become used to for ages now. It's a grip of comfort, the thing that's helped me through countless times. Only this time it was different. It didn't feel the same when it was someone else's hand. It was over now. Never again would it be him comforting me.

"Yeah," I lied. Cooper gave me one of those not-gonna-believe-you kind of looks, and took a seat by me.

"Don't lie to me, Blainey. I know whenever you lie, remember? An older brother's instinct. Now tell what's wrong. I came for a surprised visit to see how you've been, and all you've been doing is moping around on the brink of tears, and you haven't even told me anything."

He's right. Ever since he came to visit for three weeks because of a break in his commercial shoots, I've pushed him away at every turn, and wouldn't tell him why when he asked. "It's about Kurt…"

"The one guy you were dating last time I saw you? He couldn't get over the fact that I was your brother. Guess it's just part of being an Anderson, right Blaine? You get all the looks, ladies, and guys."

"Well Coop, not all of them…" I said hoarsely. My voice was starting to fail, and I could feel a few tears starting to form.

"What do you mean, Blaine? Did something happen?"

"Yeah. We, uh, broke up."

Cooper's face looked like a thousand faces in one as he let this sink in. A minute later, he spoke up. "I'm sorry… I know how much he meant to you. Guess he didn't feel that way about you."

"But he _did_, Coop. He did, and I don't know what happened! He just stopped answering my calls, kept cancelling our popcorn skype-dates, and always had an excuse to get off the phone when he did pick up. I know he had his new life with Rachel and all the other exciting things, but I thought I would still be a part of it no matter where he went." Tears were rolling down my cheeks by now, and my voice was shaky and raspy from crying in between sentences. "What did I do wrong, Cooper? Yes, sleeping with another guy probably didn't improve our relationship, but where was Kurt when I needed him? Not just for sex, but for comfort and happiness and _love_? Was I not good enough?"

Cooper put his arm around me, while I buried my face in his chest and cried. For once in my life I let all the hurt and sadness from Kurt out in front of someone, and I was glad Cooper was the one to be there for me when I did.

"Blaine, you're absolutely _perfect_. You have an amazing personality, you can always be counted on, and damnit, you're even hotter than I am. I couldn't imagine a reason someone would think you weren't good enough for them. You and Kurt had something special that not many people have at your age. If Kurt didn't know how good he had it, how perfect you were for him, then it's his loss. He'll never find someone as good as you are, no matter what he thinks. You have talent beyond that of anyone else I know, and you might even be a better actor than I am. Just maybe though; I _am_ pretty good."

We sat there in silence for a while: me just starting to stop crying, cuddled into Cooper, while he had his strong, protective and loving arm around me for comfort. He was here for me, and I knew that he would be forever, no matter what I came to him for.

I looked up at him after I stopped sniveling. "Love you, Coop…"

He smiled down at me. "Love you too, Blainey."

* * *

So there's chapter one! I plan on having this be seven parts, so hope you look forward to the rest! Please review if you could: feedback helps a lot and I'd love to hear from you.


	2. Sexy

Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thanks to you all for the positive welcome I've received from you! This chapter's pretty short, but I'm uploading the third one right after this so you'll have something until I get back from a weekend trip I'm taking. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Coop?" Blaine called. He was standing shirtless in his room, observing himself in the tall mirror on his wall.

"What is it, Blaine? I'm making popcorn for the movie we rented!"

"Put the popcorn on hold, will you? It's important!"

Blaine heard a loud beep, signaling the pause of the buttery confection in the microwave. Not a moment later, Cooper was standing right outside Blaine's room.

"You called, shirtless one?" Cooper said, adding a bow after he spoke along with a quick laugh.

"Stop it, Coop, this is serious…"

Cooper wiped the grin off his face and walked over to Blaine, putting his hand on his little brother's shoulder. "What's wrong then, Blaine?"

"Am I fat, Coop?"

Before Blaine even had a chance to finish his question, Cooper broke into laughter. "You're kidding me, right?" Blaine shook his head. "Jesus, Blaine… No, you're not fat. Why would you even think that, Blaine? You've got the Anderson sex body, just like me, maybe even sexier. Muscle, good looks, great hair, with all of that, how'd you even question your sexiness, Blaine?"

Blaine was the one laughing now. "The Anderson sex body? You're getting weirder and weirder each time I see you, Coop."

"Well, that's what happens when you get old like me, Blainey. You don't stay young forever, so enjoy it. Like… this for example!" Cooper tackled Blaine backwards onto his bed, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist and pinning him down in the soft mattress. "You can't do these things when you're old!"

Blaine wriggled out of his brother's grip, and wrestled around for a while. After almost half an hour, many bumps and bruises, and a hair tug later, Blaine and Cooper were sprawled out side by side on the bed, both sweating and Blaine still shirtless.

"Coop?" Blaine asked, breaking the silence after a minute.

"Yeah, Blainey?"

"Did you mean what you said before? About me being sexy, I mean…"

Cooper turned to his brother, looking him directly in the eyes. "Blaine, you are the _sexiest_ guy alive, and don't you ever think otherwise again, got it?"

"Got it, Coop." Blaine moved closer to Cooper, fitting in next to him. He pulled Cooper's arm around him, pulling them even closer together. The clock on the bedside table blinked to 10:30, and Cooper spoke.

"Night Blaine. Love you."

An elbow affectionately nudged Cooper. "Love you too."

* * *

Alright, I'll get chapter three up now for you guys!


	3. Thunderstorm

Here's chapter three! It's longer than the last one, don't worry! Things start to pick up at the end, setting things up for the next chap. Enjoy!

* * *

Blaine's heart stopped as the room flashed white, turned pitch black, and a loud boom shook the house. "Cooper!"

There was another flash and boom, and Blaine heard something stumbling up the stairs and down the hallway to his room. A circle of light crept from the floor by the doorway up to Blaine's face, blinding him. "Blaine, you alright?"

Cooper walked in and sat by his shaking little brother and put his arm around his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay Blaine, I'm here now." He closed the book in Blaine's hand and set it on the nightstand by the bed before sitting back down.

"What happened Coop?" Blaine asked after a minute of silent comfort from his brother.

"Lightning probably struck the power box somewhere or something, that's all. Hey, it's starting to get hot up here, let's go downstairs. We can light some candles and have a late-night dinner date, yeah?"

Blaine smiled at the reference to his childhood. When he was a kid, thunderstorms were his biggest fear. He'd always run to Cooper's room when there was lightning since his parents would just tell him to go back to sleep and ignore it, and if the power ever went out than Cooper would be the one to go to Blaine's room. And, if they were quiet and sneaky enough, Blaine and Cooper would go downstairs and have a snack. If the power was out then there would be candles and flashlights, too.

"We have to be sneaky though, right?" he asked, getting a laugh in response from Cooper.

"Come on, I think we have some leftover pasta in the fridge."

Half an hour later and the two brothers were eating cold noodles on the living room couch together with five brightly burning vanilla-scented candles on the table in front of them. "Hey Coop, when will the storm be over?" Blaine was poking at a few of his last noodles with his fork, and a sudden flash outside followed by a crack surprised him after it being so quiet for so long.

"Why do you assume I know everything, Blaine?" Cooper laughed and ate another forkful of the cold noodles.

"Because you're my big brother! You should know everything; what with your vast acting experiences there shouldn't be a single thing that you _don't _know, right?" Blaine responded, poking fun at his brother's current career status.

"Whatever Blaine, you know someday I'll be the lead actor of a hit movie, become the lead role in a comedy-reality show that lasts six seasons, have a period of freelancing, and then retire as a billionaire playboy. Anyway, I actually think it's clearing up outside."

Cooper was right. The thunder and lightning had stopped and the clouds were starting to clear away.

"Ugh, I can forget about falling asleep tonight though," Blaine said, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Cooper looked at him funny, seeing Blaine's actions contradict his words. "Hey, you remember what else we did when it was storming?"

"Oh yeah, we made a bed on the floor, didn't we?"

Cooper nodded and smiled. "You wanna try that and see if you can fall asleep then?"

Blaine yawned again and stood up. "Sure, why not?"

The two brothers scavenged around the living room for blankets and Cooper went up to his and Blaine's rooms and grabbed even more, and within minutes they had a large patch of comfort made of five different comforters and pillows on one side for their heads.

Blaine had changed into loose-fitting sweatpants and a gray tank top, while cooper stripped just to his boxers and a t-shirt. Blaine lied down and Cooper fell into lace behind him, putting his arm under Blaine's waist and his other over it to hold him. Blaine curled up against Cooper, and sighed.

"Thanks, Coop. I love you." He turned around and gently placed his lips against Coopers.

Cooper ruffled Blaine's hair after the kiss. "Love you too, Blaine. Good night." He blew out the candles and turned off the flashlights before resting his head next to Blaine's and falling asleep.

* * *

Alrighty, I'm gonna be leaving soon for a few days! The next chapter's gonna have smut, and every one after that, too, haha. I'll post it once I'm back, so hopefully you'll still want to stick around until then!


	4. Twister

Well, here it is: Chapter four! This one, like I've said before, is where the smut comes in, so hopefully it meets your guys' standards. This is actually the first time I've written smut in the form of fanfiction like this, so it probably isn't perfect, but oh well.

Also, I want to thank XXavi21 for the review! It was the first (and only one so far) one I've gotten, and it may seem small but knowing you guys like it with evidence outside of views and favs and such meant a lot to me! So XXavi21, thanks again, and I hope you enjoy the rest ^^

**Twister**

* * *

Cooper flicked the arrow connected to the cardboard square, hoping it would land on an easy one.

"Left hand yellow!" said Blaine. He was laughing at his brother's pain for having to reach further than his body wanted him to, as well as having to twist his arm and hand to not be upside-down so he could put it by Blaine's contorted torso.

"Ow! Blaine, why did you have to pick this game? You know even I'm too old for this!" Cooper finally got his hand down, much to his body's disappointment.

"What does that mean, Coop?" Blaine flicked the spinner. "Right hand green!" He smiled and bent backwards over Cooper, reaching out to put his hand on the green circle. On his way over, his stomach muscles gave up momentarily, making his jean-clad butt rub against Cooper's crotch. His older brother stifled a moan at the sudden contact, while Blaine gasped when he felt the growing bulge hit him.

Blaine finally got his hand down and his bottom up, and felt heat spread across his face. "Ah, uh, sorry Coop…" Cooper cleared his throat before speaking.

"We should probably be done with twister for now, Blaine." Blaine started to get off his brother when he felt Cooper wrap his arms around his stomach, stealing another gasp from him. "Wanna do something else?"

Blaine loosened Cooper's grip on him to turn around and kiss his brother. Cooper had his arms now around Blaine's waist, and slid his hands up Blaine's shirt. He twisted his tongue around Blaine's, the two not breaking the passion-flared kiss until the needed to breathe. Cooper gripped the bottom of Blaine's shirt and pulled it off while Blaine did the same to him after lifting his back from the floor.

"Coop, you have better abs than me…" Blaine said, poking his brother's stomach with one hand and his own with the other. Cooper chuckled, shaking Blaine.

"Well what would you expect from an Anderson? You'll have mine someday, Blainey." Blaine traced the lines with his finger, and Cooper stroked Blaine's stomach, making his little brother shudder. Blaine looked back up at Cooper, lust written on his face and in his eyes. He kissed Cooper again, but more aggressively than the first.

He pushed his tongue into Cooper's mouth as their lips clashed, determined to lead this time. He tangled his hands in Cooper's hair, and felt his brother do the same to him. He explored every inch of his older brother's mouth, slowly starting to move his hips.

Cooper felt the rubbing start, and when Blaine suddenly bucked faster, he quickly pulled away from Blaine's mouth. "Jesus Blai-" He was cut short by another thrust into his crotch and Blaine kissing him again.

Cooper eventually stopped thinking and began grinding back. The two were fully aroused and quickly building pace as they entwined their tongues and gave into their lust. Cooper's hands slid down to Blaine's butt, each hand cupping a side and pulling Blaine closer.

Blaine gasped for air and ground harder into his brother. "Fuck, Coop I- god, I'm close…"

Cooper moaned at his brother's suddenly deep voice. "Don't stop, Blaine," he ordered. The two gave up any sense of rhythm and thrust frantically, Blaine's breath hitching every few seconds and Cooper letting out erotic moans. Blaine was completely tangled up in his brother: one of his hands in Cooper's hair, the other wrapped behind his neck; Cooper's hands pulling Blaine down by the butt.

"Coop…!" Blaine slid his groin into his brother's one last time before falling over the edge, shooting into his briefs. "Ah…" he sighed in ecstasy, riding out his high and gradually slowing his thrusts.

"Fuck, Blaine," Cooper let out a string of unintelligent words, blurring Blaine's name with profanities and he bucked into his little brother and shot his load, a string of his cum flying out from his jeans and landing on his shirt, some getting on Blaine's chin. "Jesus Blaine that was great…" he ended his thrusts faster than Blaine, breathing softly on his brother's face.

Blaine kissed his brother once before rolling off his brother and lying next to him. It was then that he felt the stickiness on his chin and saw the white on Cooper's shirt. "Um, Coop?" His brother looked over at him.

"Yeah Blaine?"

"Uh, what's this?" He wiped the liquid off his chin, showing it to his brother before pointing to the new stain on the shirt.

Cooper smiled, unbuttoning his jeans and slightly pulling down his pants to reveal some curls and skin, but no evidence of underwear. "Went commando today."

* * *

And that's that for chapter four! Ehehehe, I kinda feel like Cooper's been ooc in some parts, but I'm trying really hard to keep him how he actually is! Also, the ending of this chapter just wouldn't flow right or anything for me, so I hope it didn't seem forced or choppy :I

Thanks for reading! See you guys next chapter~


	5. Entertainment

Ack, sorry about the update wait! I've been gone again, and haven't had much time to myself. Anyways, here's chapter five!

**Entertainment**

* * *

Cooper was downstairs reading when he heard a thud upstairs. Naturally, his big brother instincts kicked in and he decided to go upstairs to check on Blaine. As he made his way up the stairs and down the hallway he heard some more noises; some more thuds or squeaks, or even a grunt from Blaine. Getting more worried that his brother was in trouble or hurt, Cooper quickened his pace and opened Blaine's door to see Blaine leaning his back against the wall, completely naked with headphones on and plugged into his laptop, and his hand sliding up and down his dick.

"B-Blaine!" Cooper shouted, making his little brother jump, rip off his headphones, and grab a pillow to cover himself up with.

"Jesus Cooper, ever hear of knocking!?" Blaine shouted back, quickly closing out of something on the screen and reaching for his underwear by the end of the bed. Cooper walked over to him and the laptop.

"Blaine, what were you looking at?" Cooper asked.

"Are you seriously wondering what was on that screen, Cooper? You do know what porn is, right?" Blaine asked.

Laughing, Cooper opened Blaine's browser and clicked onto the history page. "'Young twink blown by stud'? Not what I thought you'd be looking at Blaine. I figured you'd be more into-"

"WOULD YOU GET OUT? I'M NAKED!" Blaine yelled, making Cooper wince from the sudden sound.

"Calm down Blaine, really! I mean come on, you haven't forgotten about the twister thing, have you bud?"

Blaine blushed at the memory of the heated grinding session between the two brothers and spoke back quieter now. "No, it's just- I'm naked and, you know, _jacking off_. Not really the time I'd choose for my brother to come in…"

Cooper took one last look at the laptop screen before closing it and looking at Blaine. "Blaine, how far _did_ you exactly go with Kurt?"

"Coop!"

"Just tell me Blainey," Cooper said tiredly.

"Well, we, uh, went all the way…"

"How many times?" Cooper asked, prodding more.

"What does this have to do with anything, Coop?"

"Answer the question, would ya? The sooner you do the sooner I'll leave."

Blaine sighed and complied. "Once," he answered embarrassingly.

"That's it? Man, I thought you two would be at it every night. Guess I was wrong then."

Blaine huffed and hit his brother's arm. "Cooper, would you leave now?"

His brother shook is head and got closer to Blaine, making him shift uncomfortably. "So you've never had a blowjob?" Blaine blushed, not wanting to say anything else, and nodded. Cooper leaned in closer to Blaine, moving slightly downwards at the same time. "Want one?"

Without waiting for an answer, he bent down and licked the tip of Blaine's still-hard member, hearing him gasp when his tongue scraped over the slit. Blaine leaned his head against the wall with the same thud that Cooper heard before as his older brother put is mouth around the tip and went down, taking half of it in before going back up and licking the tip more.

"Ah, Coop," Blaine said, putting his hands on Cooper's shoulders. Cooper hummed out of humor, making Blaine squirm from pleasure, and licked the back of the shaft down until he came to the softer skin of the sac. He licked one ball, taking it in his mouth and rolling it around on his tongue for seconds before doing the same to the other, hearing another gasp from Blaine.

"Feel's good so far?" Cooper asked, his hot breath hitting Blaine's length and making him squirm more.

"Feel's great, Coop," Blaine answered softly, not quite able to speak loudly. Cooper chuckled and went back to what was in front of him. He licked his way back up to the tip and swirled his tongue around it thrice before taking it in his mouth again. He went a bit farther than before, taking the four inches with ease and bobbed up and down, slowly working to the base.

When he had all seven inches in his mouth and partially in his throat, he went back up to the tip and back down again, repeating the process of pleasing his brother. A hand fell down into his hair and gripped his hair loosely, following the movements up and down, telling Cooper to keep going. Cooper moaned with Blaine inside him, finally making his brother vocalize the sensations.

"Fuck, Coop I'm getting close," he said, moaning and breathing heavily as his climax teased him more and more. Cooper moaned again, and sped up his pace, feeling Blaine's dick start to tense and stiffen further. He slid it out of his mouth swiftly with a pop, grabbed it with his hand, and pumped quickly.

"Ah, Coop!" Blaine arched his back and finally the pressure inside him released, all over Cooper's face. Ropy strings landed on his older brother's cheeks, and a small bit hit his hair. His hand slowed down, but still stroked Blaine over and through his high until his breathing relaxed.

"Geez Blainey, you got the Anderson stuff all right. I'm surprised you don't have flocks of boys lined up outside your bedroom door begging for sex, bud!"

Blaine laughed weakly, reaching over to his nightstand and grabbing some tissues. He bent down to Cooper and wiped the mess off his face, while Cooper let go of the now softening flesh and stroked Blaine's thigh.

Once Blaine finished cleaning him he spoke. "So Blaine, enjoy your first blowjob?" he asked, grinning at his little brother.

"No, it was _terrible_," Blaine said, lacing the words with sarcasm beyond compare. Blaine laughed and continued. "Of course I did, Coop. It felt amazing!"

"Good. I hoped you'd like it," Cooper said, and got up a bit to move over by Blaine. He wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer. With some care, Cooper placed his lips pleasantly on Blaine's, kissing him nicely until he needed to breathe.

"So," Cooper got up off the bed and started walking to the doorway. "What're you thinking for dinner?"

* * *

Alright, so now that chapter five's up, and I still haven't gotten anything written in six, the next update may be another wait. Sorry about the unexpected delay though, and I hope you stick with me until the end and continue to enjoy!


	6. Stretch

JESUS CHRIST I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT

I really am sorry you guys! It was fair time for me not too long after I posted the last chapter, and I just kind of stopped writing during and after it. I finally have this up though, and I guess the best way for me to apologize is to just get the next chapter to you guys soon and make sure you enjoy it!

**Stretch**

* * *

Blaine exhaled slowly as he gradually brought his hands down to his feet, grabbing his toes with his fingers, and counted to ten. He inhaled when he reached the 2-digit number, and slowly brought himself back to a standing position with his arms raised above his head. He held them there for three seconds, and dropped them to his sides, satisfied with the touch of the air on his bare skin as he contorted his body.

As Blaine was moving on to the next stretch, Cooper was pulling into the driveway. He was getting home from a movie two hours early since his friends had bailed on him, but he was looking forward to surprising Blaine. He exited the car and walked up to the door, expecting Blaine to be watching tv or something when he walked in.

Blaine nearly died of a heart attack when he heard his older brother's voice suddenly.

"Blaine!"

Blaine fell to the floor with a gasp. Just a moment ago he was bent over; his butt up in the air facing the door with his head down by the floor and palms of his hands pushing back an inch away, and now he was laying on the floor and feeling blood rush to his heads.

Cooper stepped around the figure, making sure to close the door and that there was no one behind him outside that could've seen. "Blaine, what were you doing?" Cooper asked, a little less frenzied than before.

Blaine stayed lying on the floor, not wanting his brother to see him completely naked and with a boner just from getting caught in that position. His answer was muffled from his chin being resting on the floor. "I was doing nude yoga…" he said, embarrassed.

Cooper laughed lightly, not so much surprised now as he is entertained. "Why were you doing yoga naked, Blaine? And would you sit up or look at me or somethin'? It's hard to hear ya kiddo."

The younger brother finally decided to move, and he quickly sat up, crossed his legs together, and placed his hands over his modesty. "I read online it was supposed to help loosen the body as well as the pores and mind more when you weren't constrained by clothes…"

Cooper laughed again, and knelt down by Blaine, sitting like him in front of him. "And why are you so embarrassed, Blaine?" Cooper asked.

Blaine squirmed away from his brother's intent gaze and looked away.

"C'mon Blaine, I've seen you with a boner before, hell I've even put it in my mouth. Why are you hiding it now?" Cooper placed his had over Blaine's, making Blaine moan in his throat from the touch. "Come on Blainey…" Cooper said, pulling away one of his little brother's hands.

Blaine submitted and removed the other one, both glad and even more embarrassed. He kissed Cooper, sealing their lips together and opened his mouth when Cooper's tongue asked for entry. He moaned into Cooper's mouth when he felt his hand wrap around his stiffness, and bucked up into it. Cooper broke the kiss, a grin on his now-heated face. His breath was hot on Blaine's face when he spoke.

"So Blaine, why'd you get hard in the first place?"

Blaine shivered, and leaned into Cooper's ear. "I was so exposed," he said, lust overriding his previous emotions. "I wanted you to take me."

Cooper moaned, but grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away, looking seriously into his little brother's eyes. "Blaine, I don't want to rush you, you should want it when you're ready, not when you're horny."

"But Coop, I _am_ ready. Please?" Blaine asked pleadingly, meeting his brother's intense gaze with his own.

After a few seconds' debate, Cooper spoke. "Follow me, Blainey." Blaine smiled, and followed his brother to Cooper's room. Cooper patted the middle of the slightly messy bed, and Blaine got on it, waiting for Cooper. He watched him undress, and it only made him harder.

Cooper slid his shirt off over his head, revealing his chiseled body, and soon removed his jeans, leaving him only in his boxers which had a large tent in it with some wetness at the bursting point. He put his thumbs under the waistband, and painfully slowly pulled them down. When his cock was finally freed, it flew up from its restraint, slapping his abs with a loud thwack.

He reached over into the top drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Blaine studied every curve and every movement of his older brother's amazing body, looking forward to rest of his evening.

Cooper crawled onto the bottom of the bed, pushing Blaine's chest down with one hand while lifting his bottom up with the other. He put some lube on his fingers, and dripped some onto Blaine's hole. "You're cute when you squirm, did you know that?" Cooper said in a slightly raspy voice that surprised himself as well as Blaine.

Blaine blushed and looked down at his stomach before remaking eye contact. "And you look unbelievably hot when you're naked." Cooper chuckled lightly, not wanting to ruin the moment, but glad his brother thought of him like that.

Cooper touched one of his slick fingers to Blaine's entrance, and gently pushed it in with a quick motion. Blaine gasped at the sudden coldness inside of him, but it quickly warmed up as Cooper moved it around. It was uncomfortable at first, but Blaine was beginning to like the feeling of the finger inside him.

Once Cooper was sure it was ok, he put his second and third fingers inside. He pushed them in slower and a bit rougher than the first, but Blaine quickly accommodated them. Cooper spread them around, scissoring the entrance to make room for his thick length. Blaine was starting to get almost bored with the preparation, when one of Cooper's fingers bumped a place inside him, making him throw his head off the pillow and gasp. "Coop!"

"Did that feel good Blaine?" Cooper asked teasingly, knowing where he had hit. He bumped his finger against the same spot three more times, making Blaine whine and push back against his fingers by the time he was done.

"Coop… I'm getting closer…" Blaine moaned, not wanting to go over the edge too soon. However, Cooper had other plans. He continued to rub against the spot, but much more slowly and deliberately. With his free hand, he wetted Blaine's dick with a small amount of lube and began to rub circles on the head with his thumb. Blaine's back arched off the bed, and he sucked in a breath.

"Shit, Coop… Ah, oh!" Blaine bucked up furiously into Cooper's thumb in a couple attempts to get more friction, but could only get Cooper overloading him with pleasure as his two most sensitive spots were abused to an almost painful level. "C-coop, I-I'm gonna-"

Cooper cut off Blaine by mashing his lips against his, biting carefully but intently into Blaine's lower lip, moving his hand to now stroke Blaine quickly. Blaine almost screamed into Cooper's lips as his orgasm slammed into him, shot after shot of his cum flying into the air and landing on his chest, stomach, and his brother's hand. He grinded into the hand a full minute after he came, riding out the intense pleasure, his dick never softening, even after Cooper removed his fingers slowly from inside of him, making him feel strangely empty.

Blaine's breathing returned to normal, and he stopped humping Cooper's hand. Cooper kissed Blaine once again on the lips before moving back down to his little brother's loosened entrance.

"Ready Blaine?"

* * *

And there it is, the extremely overdo chapter six! I actually had this chapter planned entirely different, but I deleted the beginning so many times I decided to just go with the flow, and I'm actually really with how it came out! (No pun intended!)

I'll be working on the next chapter by the time fanfiction even gets this up, so I might be done with the last chapter by the time you read this (haha, as if.)

Until next time~


	7. Trust

And the final chapter's here! I've really enjoyed writing this story, and I'm kind of sad to see it end. I'll probably end up doing more Andercest in the future though, so look out for that if I decide I will.

Now, without further ado, the last chaper of Weekends.

**Trust**

* * *

"Ready Blaine?" asked Cooper. Blaine nodded before answering.

"Make me yours, Coop," he said. Cooper smiled endearingly, moving back up to kiss his beautiful little brother.

He put a hand in Blaine's messy hair, petting him affectionately. "I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Cooper."

Cooper kissed his way down Blaine's stomach, going around his dick and continuing the trail down his leg, stopping at the inner thigh. He went for the condom by Blaine's waist, but a hand put on top of his stopped him.

"Coop, do we need one?" Blaine asked.

"If you want to, yes. I've always used a condom whenever I slept with someone no matter what, and no matter whom. I also get checked for diseases every year."

"Well I've never bottomed before, and I know I'm clean. So… can we?"

Cooper chuckled lightly, nodding. "Yes Blaine, if that's what you want." Cooper tossed the condom back onto the nightstand and grabbed the lube instead. He sat on his knees below Blaine, and poured a generous amount of lube on his member. He spread it around, Blaine hungrily watching his older brother jack himself off with a layer of gleaming liquid between his hand and his beautiful manhood.

"Okay Blainey, let me know if it hurts." Blaine nodded, but Cooper didn't seem satisfied. "Promise?"

"Pinkie promise," Blaine replied, holding out the smallest finger of his right hand. Cooper returned the grip with his clean hand, and went back to the matter at hand. He lifted up Blaine's legs and wrapped them around his waist, then grabbed his member and placed the head of it against the loose hole. He gently pushed it in, and after seconds the whole head and some of the shaft were in Blaine.

"You okay?" Cooper asked. Blaine nodded, and Cooper continued. He pushed in another few inches, and paused again. Before he could speak, Blaine cut him off.

"For god's sake Cooper put it _in_, would you? I'm stretched enough: you won't hurt me." Cooper obliged, and pushed the rest in until his nine inches was fully inside of his little brother.

"Damn Blaine, even after stretching you you're still pretty tight... Do you still feel fine?"

"Nn, yeah, it's just bigger all the way in than I expected… you're really thick Coop," Blaine said, making Cooper laugh again.

"Well someday you'll have the Anderson tool too, and yours might even get bigger than mine." It was Blaine's turn to laugh when he heard that.

"Yeah right, Coop," Blaine said as he reached down and pulled Cooper's head up to meet his and pressed his lips against the fuller ones of his brother. It was a sweeter kiss than the others. Cooper didn't invade Blaine's mouth, and Blaine enjoyed the smoothness of the contact.

"Coop?"

"Yes Blaine?" Cooper answered, his breath not against Blaine's skin.

"Move. Please."

Cooper laughed against Blaine's shoulder, feeling the movement in Blaine's chest as well, and lifted his body off Blaine's, using his hands as support by placing them on either side of the bed by Blaine's developed pecs. "Hm, boxing did you well in Dalton, Blaine. And cheerleading at McKinley did wonders too…"

Blaine's face flushed red, and looked shockingly at Cooper. "C-Coop, don't…"

"Fine, I'll never compliment you again, Blainey. Never." Cooper slid almost completely out of Blaine, hearing a loud gasp from his brother. Before Blaine could speak, Cooper slid it back in.

"Oh!" Blaine exclaimed, not able to say what he wanted to. Cooper repeated the motion again, only faster than before. He continued to thrust in and out of his little brother, gradually going faster until he had Blaine speaking only jumbled and unintelligent phrases.

"Damn B you feel good…" The heat and friction inside Blaine was driving Cooper mad, trying to get more and more of the feeling as if he'd run out. He kept up the fast pace, slamming in and out of Blaine, and beads of sweat were pouring down his body, making his figure glisten in Blaine's eyes.

Cooper's knee slid on the bed sheet, making his thrust in hit elsewhere inside Blaine. The moment it did, Blaine cried out. "Fuck! Coop, that felt amazing!" Cooper aimed in the same spot again and received the same cry as before.

"Hold on Blaine," Cooper said before pulling out of Blaine. Blaine moaned at the sensation of loss, and was unceremoniously grabbed and flipped onto his stomach. "Get on all fours, B." Cooper's voice came out as commanding and lower than usual, and Blaine did as he was told as quickly as he could.

He felt two hands grab his waist, and all of a sudden he was full again, only this time the place inside him was struck immediately. "Ah! Coop, right there, again!" Blaine nearly screamed as his older brother relentlessly hammered into him, hitting the spot every time and making Blaine feel so much pleasure it almost hurt.

"Jesus Blaine, I'm getting close…" Cooper said breathlessly. Blaine reached his hand down and stroked his still-hard cock, matching his pace to his brothers. It was slick with sweat and cum, making his hand glide easily over the head and shaft.

"Mm, me too Coop…" Blaine tightened his grip on himself, and he felt pressure leave the right of his waist and transfer to his lower back as Cooper put his left leg over Blaine's, his knee in the air and using the new position to go deeper and harder which seemed impossible to Blaine.

"Fuck, Coop- ah!" Blaine came a second time, shooting onto the bed and clenching Cooper tighter inside of him.

The sudden change of feeling caught Cooper off-guard, and he bucked off rhythm into Blaine twice. "Gonna shoot inside of you, B…" Cooper moaned loudly, bending over to grind his stomach on Blaine's back as he thrust once more into his little brother as hard as he could, staying fully sheathed as he came inside.

Blaine felt liquid warmth inside him as his older brother shot his load in him. Cooper stayed inside Blaine, slowly grinding into him to ride through his high, and Blaine turned his head back to kiss him. It was another small but loving one, and Blaine felt the best he'd ever felt before in that moment.

Eventually Cooper pulled out, and Blaine felt discomfort with the empty feeling he now had inside him. "Mm, Coop, that was great…"

"To hell with great," Cooper said back almost accusingly. "That was the best sex I've ever had." He instantly regretted saying that, as he thought it ruined the moment for Blaine, and quickly tried to fix it. "And I'm glad it was with you, Blainey."

Blaine smiled, which reassured Cooper things were fine. "C'mon, let's get cleaned up." He moved to the side of the bed, holding his arms out to carry Blaine bridal-style, and Blaine had a big grin as he was picked up and carried to the bathroom. Cooper set him down in the room across the hall before turning on and adjusting the temperature of the shower.

Blaine stepped in with his older brother, and the two took time cleaning each other. Cooper helped clean (much to Blaine's embarrassment) the juices leaking from his hole, while Blaine carefully cleaned Cooper's semi-hard manhood. After what seemed like hours, the two finally exited the steaming room and went back to Cooper's room clean and refreshed.

Cooper pulled the sheets off the bed to get them cleaned before their parents arrived in a week, and Blaine put the lube and condom away before heading to his room to get dressed. He put on a tank top and loose-fitting pj bottoms and went downstairs with his favorite blanket to watch tv and wait for Cooper.

The elder brother came downstairs five minutes later wearing just his sweatpants, and sat beside Blaine. "I love you, Blaine. Don't forget that," Cooper said as he put his arm around Blaine, pulling him and the blanket closer.

Blaine threw the blanket around the two of them before cuddling against Cooper, feeling an impromptu sleepiness going over him. "I love you too, Cooper." He yawned and slumped his head onto Cooper's shoulder. "Always…"

* * *

There you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed reading it, and I'm sorry again for the gap in updates last chapter. Anyway, thanks again! I hope to receive positive feedback in other stories like I have in this one, and a special thanks to XXavi21 for reinforcing my motivation when I needed it.

Until next time, readers.


End file.
